Realizations
by Nutty Fruity
Summary: Some days just don't start as you'd expect... and theories can always be wrong.


Disclaimer: I just bought a house and a car... I'm too poor to be worth suing..

Realizations

by a Nut in a Fruit

The first thing Sakura realized when she woke up was that she couldn't move. Her arms and legs were pinned to the ground, a heavy weight was pressing against her chest, making it difficult to breathe, and chunks of her hair were stuck in someone's clutches. The second thing was that she had very little clothing on, judging by the cold draft that made goose bumps appear in random patterns on her body. She could actually feel the fine hairs of her arms rise up in answer to the cold in the room. The third thing she realized, as of course these things always came in groups of three (she found it odd that, that things often occurred in such groups… was it maybe Nature's way of telling humans that 1+13?). So, the third thing she realized was that the weird high pitched noise and the low growling were not, as she first thought, the sounds of baby bear and mama bear chatting about how they liked their humans best, but was actually the snoring of those who seemed to have kidnapped her.

The fourth thing she realized (and there went her theory according to which everything always happened in groups of three) was that her whole body was sore, as if she'd had an extensive and intensive training session the day before (as she didn't really remember what had happened the day or night before, that was highly plausible). The funny thing was though, that she hurt in some places she had never realized could hurt like this before. Just the thought of walking or running (much less jumping) to escape her kidnappers once she somehow succeeded in getting free of their hold had her groaning silently in dismay and cursing whatever stupid idea she'd had to train so much the day before. Now… she could have continued realizing things like this for quite some time, as, after all, a busy mind is always discovering new things, especially in a situation where your life just may depend on it, but, as she had already proven her theory false regarding the groups of three happenings, the girl told herself she might as well open her eyes a bit to better analyze her predicament.

The first thing she saw was… nothing. It was simply too darn dark in the room to see much of anything. A tiny sliver of light coming from where the draft seemed to originate led her to believe dawn must be just around the corner. Her eyes slowly adjusted to the bit of light there was in the room, and she tilted her head, trying to see what it was that was pressing on her chest. She could make out a puff of something light-colored that seemed to spike in all directions. On reflection, she could also feel a spot of moisture forming on her breast and small puffs of moist air cooling that same spot. Now, Sakura wasn't known as one of the most brilliant ninjas of Konoha for nothing. She quickly came to the conclusion that someone was sleeping with his head lying on her, surprisingly, naked bosom, and that that someone had been there for quite some time, judging by the large patch of itchy skin where drool must have dried during the night. Combine that with the now discernable blond hair revealed by the increasing light and the by now familiar snore coming from somewhere in the vicinity of the head, and only one answer could be given to the questions that had been running through her head…

"Ino-pig! Just what the hell do you think you're doing sleeping and drooling on me!"

And thus began a rather unusual day filled with discoveries (at least, on Sakura's part) that would change lives forever as all who were in the room answered the rather loud and unexpected wake-up call.

* * *

This came out of nowhere so I don't know if it'll go anywhere. Wasn't exactly what I intended to write and didn't think I'd submit it, as I still feel I should finish my other story (which I still take out once and a while and think about profoundly for about half an hour or more in hopes I'll find a plot before writing instead of after) before I start doing another one, but this can go as a oneshot I guess. Anyway, reviews and constructive criticism are appreciated if you feel like it, flames are not. Will maybe continue this in some way... See ya. 


End file.
